KO Ch 1: Meet Kitty
by XanderNobody
Summary: Kitty, a young girl, has just received her Hogwarts Acceptance letter, Join her as she takes all the twists and turns in her newly magical school life!


_This is the first chapter! I hope it's up to snuff, Kitty is a bit of a wise ass. A bit more to know, is that she was raised in america with her grandparents until she was six, so she has an American accent, and that is why she won't say some things. Her brothers also were raised in America, but THEY ALL NOW LIVE IN ENGLAND._

_:D Again, please enjoy, write long reviews, and remember! Things will pick up in chapter two!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hahahahaha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kitty sat on her bed looking out the window blankly; her mind was wandering to thoughts of magic and the school of Hogwarts. She knew of this school for her older twin brothers had gotten their acceptance letters five years before. She groaned as the sun started to fall behind all of the small buildings of her neighborhood. So it wasn't coming today it seemed.

But it's not as if she expected it to arrive at all, it had been quit a ride watching her mother write letters continuosly to the headmaster, whome her brother's called Mr. G. Five years ago, it had been Origionally Drake who had gotten a letter.

But because her brothers didn't like being seperated over long periods of time, her mother, Alicia, had persuaded the headmaster to let Drew accompany him to learn also. Kitty hadn't really understood what was so special about the school at the time, she was five and quit oblivious.

She slid off her bed to go and start on the dishes she had abandoned a couple hours before; she opened the door and was ambushed by two tall brunettes. They knocked her to the floor and sat on her.

"Hey short stuff, how's it smell down there?" Drake asked jokingly, she tried to push them off but Drake and Drew just sat there and posed as if they were mighty warriors who had just done in their enemy. They were wearing the same clothing, orange shirts, blue jeans, white socks, and necklaces with pokeball charms.

Kitty sniffed, "It smells fine, unless you farted or something?"

Drew smiled mockingly, "that ain't a half bad idea; Drake! Fetch me my beans!"

Kitty shoved Drew off and watched as he flew onto her bed, He looked up and grinned stupidly, "careful! Don't want to ruin our gift do you?"

She frowned, if it was a gift, it was surely something stupid. "If it's a gift from you two I don't want it." Drake and Drew sniggered, her mind screamed out in distress, they were horrible when it came to pranking her, and she reached in her pocket and pulled out her super bouncy ball she had gotten from a dispenser in the grocery store earlier.

She gripped it tightly and threw it at Drew, who dodged it just in time and watched it bounce of the wall and come back at Kitty and nail her square in the forehead.

The twins howled with laughter, they loved seeing her little maneuvers fail on her. Kitty rubbed her forehead, "bet that's right boring compared to what you two got cooked up for me eh?"

Drew wiped a tear from his eye, "you serious? That's complete comedy compared to the seriousness were delivering, here ya' go!" He tossed a small thick rectangular item to her, "Evacuate the premises now Drake!" They jumped of the bed and ran out of her room.

She looked after them then, carefully picked up the rectangular object and looked at it; she gasped; the object turned out to be an envelope... the same kind as the ones her brothers got when it was time for them to go back to school. She turned it over and looked on the front, she knew she wasn't dreaming:

_**Ms. Kitty Oceons**_

_**The Second Largest Bedroom**_

Kitty screamed in delight, she glanced out the window and saw a small tawny owl flying away. She was so happy her brothers weren't tricking her; she would have been extremely sad if they had. She plopped down on her bed and tore open the envelope. She ran her fingers lightly over the emerald green ink and started reading:

**Hogwarts School of**

**Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Zacharia B. Grey**

**Dear Ms. Oceons,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted**

**at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list**

**of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Pricilla Pink**

**Pricilla Pink**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Kitty sat there, staring at the last sentence, _we await your owl by no later than July 31. _But I don't have an owl, she thought drastically.

"But Drew does!" she yelped as she ran out of her room, she vaulted over the railing and fell back down to the first floor, landing on her feet and somersaulting foreword and smoothly continuing to the kitchen.

"Mom!" She called as she looked around.

"I'm in the living room dear!" her mom called from the doorway to her left.

Kitty ran over and slid to a stop in front of her mom, "I-I GOT A LETTER!"

"From who?" she took up the letter and read it; tears sprang to her eyes as she finished and hugged Kitty. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Mo-o-o-hom… you're kind… suff.. ocating… meeeeeee….." Kitty wriggled slightly.

Alicia released her and held her at arms length, "I was blessed with such talented children."

Kitty smiled, "yeah, but where do you think we get it? Not the magic part, but the talent?"

Alicia hugged her again, "you're so cute."

"Uh, mom, can I use Drews owl Church? I need to reply to the letter."

"Leave that to me dear," she smiled and walked over to the window where two bird cages resided, both housing noble barn owls, she opened the cage closer to the window, "hey there Church, come out here."

She held her arm out for the young male to rest on and stretch, "hello pretty," she stroked his neck and set him on the window sill and began writing on a piece of paper:

**Professor Pink,**

**Kitty is delighted to be accepted at your school and will board the train with her older brothers in September.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alicia Jean Oceons**

She folded it up and sealed it in an envelope, then tied it to Church's leg. Church gave her finger an appreciative nibble and took off.

"Now! Go get your brothers, Kitty, it's time to prepare dinner." Alicia started toward the kitchen, rolling up her sleeves.

Kitty nodded and headed back up the stairs to her brothers room. She opened the door and peeked in, they were sitting on their futon facing each other, leaning in close.

"You two battling again?" she asked, they looked over at her glared.

"Yes, and it's a tie so far, big whoop de do." They said in stereo. They fist bumped from their twiness.

Kitty sighed, "you otakus and your weirdness."

Drew laughed, "and your NOT? We saw all that D.N. Angel, Bleach, and Fruits Basket Stuff in your close-"

Kitty ran forward and covered both of their mouths, "shut _up!_ You shouldn't even be going through my room!" She pinched their noses making them whimper and pull away.

"OUCH. You always act like such an American!" Drake complained.

"**** you, of coarse I do." Kitty smiled as they glared at her for her use of swearing.

"Your not allowed to say that stuff you know!" Drew accused.

"Anyways, mom's preparing dinner, hustle on down there, and help out." She stood up and walked out, this night was getting better as it went along.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was hot, but also cooler than previous days. Kitty was laying in the tree in her back yard, it had been a few weeks since she received her letter, and they were nearing the day that they would meet up with Drew and Drakes friends in Diagon Alley. Kitty couldn't wait. She had never met any of Drew and Drakes friends, but she had a feeling they were all rambunctious boys.

She sat up and looked over to the main street, there weren't many cars; everyone had headed to the water parks or pools earlier in the morning. Her mom had already headed off to her job as a cashier at a local grocer. She turned her face to the sky searching for the form of an owl, her pen pal hadn't replied yet to her latest letter.

She had written all about the details of her acceptance to the school and the celebratory cake they had all worked on together, and of their plans for school shopping.

She had started writing to this pen pal after she sent Church off one day, bearing a letter to whoever would receive it, asking to be pen pals. This person who received it had sent Church back with a reply, stating that they were from a wizarding family and would gladly be her pen pal.

Kitty smiled as she remembered her reply letter:

**Dear Wizzy,**

**THIS IS SO EXCITING! I've only been able to speak with my brothers about the wizarding world, my mom's a muggle, but very proud, so this will be great to have a friend to talk with!**

**How old are you by the way? I'm eight and a half, and like to draw!**

**What do you like to do? Do you fly a broomstick? My brothers are on the Gryffindor Quiddich team at Hogwarts as Beaters! If I ever get the chance, I'd want to be Keeper!**

**What would you like to do if you were on a Quiddich team?**

**Sincerely,**

**_Happy_**

**_Ps. I'll just use my pen name! I'll call you Wizzy unless you specify otherwise!_**

Kitty laughed as she remembered all the questions and answers exchanged, she couldn't wait to hear if they had been accepted at the school as well. She hopped down and walked to the kitchen and filled up a cup with water. She began drinking and noticed a shadow pass in front of the window in the living room. She set down her water and peeked in, there was a large Great Grey owl perched on the windowsill with a letter attached to its leg.

"Twilight!" she called in earnest, The Great Grey turned his head and hooted. Kitty smiled and walked forward, she removed the letter from his leg and opened church's cage for him to rest and have some sustenance.

She looked over at the other cage at Drake's Barn Owl, Sora. She was a skittish owl; she had been attacked when delivering a letter and never let anyone touch her but Drake.

"Hey girl, you doing ok?" Sora shyly bobbed her head. "That's good." Kitty smiled.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, donned the letter opener and cut open the envelope; the letter had the same rosy scent as the rest, and the same untidy long letters:

**Dear Happy,**

**It's great you've been accepted! I was sent my letter not too long ago also, I had been planning to write, but couldn't find the right words to express my joy.**

**That cake sounds good. I really want to try some! The strawberry's sounded really good all by themselves.**

**By trial and error, I persuaded my father and mother to let us go on the same day you'll be shopping, so we might see each other! It would be nice to meet you in person, but then again it would probably spoil the illusion of mystery too.**

**What animal do you plan to get? My father is letting me get an owl when we go, I'll make sure I get a Boreal owl, they've always been my favorites since you suggested those books to me. Thanks again for that!**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

_**Wizzy**_

She laughed, "just like Bell from the books." She grabbed her notebook from the coffee table and started scribbling a reply:

**Dear Wizzy,**

**WOO! We'll be entering Hogwarts together! This will be great! What if we get in the same house! Or if we have a lot of classes together! This will be grandtastic!**

**Sorry, we ate it already. I'm evilly grinning because the strawberries WERE delicious.**

**Mwahahahaha.**

**Well, let's keep the veil of mystery up and see if we ever do discover each other! It'll be fun to "find Waldo".**

**Hoping you are well,**

_**Happy**_

She tore out the paper and folded it up, it wasn't long, but it wasn't short. She set the letter down and flipped through her sketches, "aha!" she had flipped to a recent sketch, It was of a train, it didn't turn out the way she wanted it to, she couldn't make it look like a masterpiece, but she had done her best. She folded it up also and put it with the letter and put them both in an envelope.

She licked the envelope and sealed it, she then wrote "Wizzy" on the front and walked over to the bird cages, Twilight was resting with his head tucked under his wing.

"Twilight," she whispered as she approached, The owl looked up and gave a tired hoot, he stuck out his leg, she tied it firmly, "ok, you rest up a bit more ok? Deliver it when you're ready."

Twilight bobbed his head and stuck it back under his wing.

Kitty stroked him lightly and walked back over to the kitchen, she started drinking her water again.

_I wonder what they look like? We haven't given any hints to our appearance except our age… This will be a fun game of hide n' seek next week._


End file.
